


XYZ

by dxffodil



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fiction, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxffodil/pseuds/dxffodil
Summary: The more I see him, the more I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.[Dianjurkan untuk memutar lagu XYZ - Sik-K saat membaca tulisan ini.]
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 1





	XYZ

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, drabble ini sebenarnya part dari drabble A-Z gabungan dengan author-author lain untuk merayakan ulang tahun Han Seungwoo tahun lalu. Jadi maaf kalau tidak panjang, dan ini sebenernya song fic karena aku nulisnya terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut.

  
Jika Tuhan menjamin terkabulnya satu permintaan, maka aku ingin lebur dan hidup di dalam dia. Merasakan jemari yang berkelindan dan melihat deretan giginya dalam senyum lebar. Setiap hari. Setiap hari. Seperti saat ini.

Tanpa ada rencana Byungchan sudah menyeretku pergi ke taman. _Well, it's not like I hate it._ Aku senang-senang saja jika ia mulai bertingkah semaunya sendiri seperti ini. Membiarkannya berada satu langkah di depanku.

Langit siang ini cerah, matahari pun tak begitu terik. Dan kupikir rasa hangat ini semakin berlipat ganda kala memandanginya tertawa saat bercerita. Sesekali matanya menyapu seisi taman, memperhatikan segerombolan anak kecil yang bermain di bak pasir, atau sepasang kakek-nenek yang berjalan dengan tangan bertautan. Persis seperti yang kami lakukan barusan.

Mataku terpaku pada sosok yang berusia lebih muda dariku ini. Bahkan saat ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri seekor anak anjing. Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang ramah. Tak heran jika binatang pun mudah merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Byungchan.

 _T_ _he more I see him, the more I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with him._ Ya, sesederhana itu.

_My love is for ever_   
_Maybe forever_   
_Me without you_   
_Now is impossible_

Dan aku rasa cinta memang bekerja dengan cara-cara yang tidak diduga. Bahwa pria yang dulu kuanggap adik berubah menjadi sosok yang paling ingin kulihat setiap hari. Setiap hari. Seperti saat ini.

\---


End file.
